Heat Seekers: Traylor
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: When The Heat Rise, Will You Be Able To Handle It?
1. Chapter 1

I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED UNTITLED BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

A glance into a passing car.

A smile from a complete stranger.

A brief exchange in an elevator.

This is how it sometimes begins.

A seductive dance on a crowded dance floor.

A walk under the moonlight.

A phone conversation that last all night.

This is how it sometimes begins.

Everyone searches for it at some point in their lives.

The passion that will make them lose their senses.

The kisses that will entice and rejuvenate them.

They seek out the heat.

The only question is:

When they find it, can they handle it?

-Zane 2001

**TROY**

It was almost that time of year. The time that I spent the entire year working for. It was October and the start of NBA season, and seeing as though I was coming off not only a championship season but I also had a rookie of the year and MVP trophy sitting in my office it was safe to say that I was more than hyped for the start of the season.

I jumped out of my car and headed into the Staples Center for our annual check up, with no worries because not to sound cocky but I took very good care of myself, and the results showed in my muscled physique and six pack abs. I quickly went to the locker room and changed out of my street clothes and into my practice gear and headed to get my check out over and done with when I ran into my teammate and fellow sophomore Tyrone. We slapped hands and I asked him what was up with the big ass grin he was sporting.

"What's up man? You're smiling a lot for someone who hates getting check ups and doctors."

"But I've never been to a doctor like that one. Good God Almighty she was beyond sexy."

I just laughed at him because I knew not only did he have the tendency to over exaggerate but our taste is women was no where near being alike, and what he considered fine I usually consider a special breed I affectionately called "Freddie Faces". I'm talking straight Friday the 13th looking women.

"This I have to see"

I walked off and into the on sight medical site, only to have my other wise healthy heart burst out of my chest. Standing in front of me was the sexiest woman I had ever seen in my life. Silky milk chocolate toned skin, long black hair that curled around her beautiful face, and I've never been much of an explorer but if she was Dora I had no problem being Boots because her curves were outrages and just screamed for me to take my hands and do exactly that... EXPLORE...

I tried to focus as she spoke to me but her mouth took me to a place of fantasy and desire and I couldn't help but wonder how her mouth would feel around my...

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Y..Yea"

"I'm Taylor McKessie and I'll be your team doctor this season. It's nice to meet you"

I reached out and shook her hand... If possible I got harder...

"It's nice to meet you also, Miss McKessie."

She smiled at me...

She was all types of sexy...

The heat in the room and in me was on the rise... not just any type of heat either...

This was the type of heat you yearned for...

The type you desired...

This was the type of heat that you seek after...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You Thank You Thank You... I Really Can't Say That Enough..._

**TAYLOR **

With time come change, and this was a new beginning. Looking for a way out of New Mexico and the mistrust and anger caused by two of the most important men in my life, I immediately jumped at the chance to become the team doctor for the L.A. Lakers. I would be forever grateful to my childhood friend Zeke for helping me get the job and his wife, Sharpay, my other childhood friend for helping me get settled and somewhat use to the big city lifestyle. Being in L.A. had been more than I could have ever asked for and I had been in awe since stepping foot into the city. 

I felt as though this was truly the new start that I needed. A new city, a new job, a new life, and a new me. If only I knew what the big city had in store for me.

I got out my car smoothing my dress down my shapely thighs before strutting into the Staples Center to the sounds of the city and the rhythmic clicking of my heels. I was welcomed by the team owner and coach before seeing Tyrone Jackson, my first player and check up for the day. He was a very nice man but I couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled over his words as his eyes took in my frame. I knew I had a hell of a shape between my well placed, naturally given curves and running two miles everyday.

Tyrone left and I went over to my charts in order to prepare for my next physical. As I was reading over a chart the door opened and I looked up only to have my brown eyes collide with the piercing blue ones of the one and only Troy Bolton. I knew the man, but believe me when I say tv did him absolutely no justice at all. The man on tv was cute, the man standing in front of me was so sexy it was hard to find the words to explain.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and tried to recover from the sudden rise of heat in the room.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Y..Yea"

"I'm Taylor McKessie and I'll be your team doctor this season. It's nice to meet you"

He reached out for my hand and I shook it. I quickly pulled back hoping that my harden nipples didn't show through the thin material of my silk dress.

"It's nice to meet you also, Miss McKessie."

I smiled noting the hard on he was trying to hide more than happy that I wasn't the only one feeling the heat.

I looked him over once more before getting back to the task at hand.

Everything about him spelt out S.E.X

It was getting hotter by the second as the heat within me elevated to almost unbareable temperatures. The tension between us grew as we thought of the unspoken promise of hot, seductive, earth shattering passion that we both somehow knew the other wanted.

This was the type of heat you yearned for...

The type you desired...

This was the type of heat that you seek after...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much... So my internet is down so please hang in there with me. I will do my best to add as much as possible, and once again thank you thank you thank you! Sorry for any mistakes... I don't own anything...**_

**TROY**

Practice was almost over with when coach decided for some odd reason that we should do suicides. Biting back a groan of frustration, I did what I had to do. Practice was soon over and we headed towards the locker rooms with Miss. McKessie being the choice of topic. Between the all star roster she had been considered lovely, delicious, hot chocolate, fine, sexy but no matter the term used they all were in agreement that Taylor was definitely one of a kind fine.

Talked died down as the rythmic clicking of heels sounded in the highway and the object of our talks and desire rounded the corner. Lab jacket off, hair pinned up, reading glasses on, and biting the end of her pen all while reading a chart it was almost like every naughty teacher student dream I had ever had come to life. Live and in HD.

She looked up and smiled at us, and I felt myself hardening once again.

"Hello again Miss McKessie"

"Hello Mr. Bolton"

She brushed up against me as she walked by and before giving it another thought my hand shot out and brought her in close to me.

"I would love to talk to you... in private."

"Of course, Mr. Bolton. If you'll just follow me I was just heading to my office."

Ignoring the fact that the entire team was watching and the cat calls I followed Taylor to her office watching her ass the entire time. Can't blame me though it is a wonderful ass...

**TAYLOR**

Leaning against my desk I watched as Troy closed my office door and sat down in one of my chairs.

"How can I help you, Mr. Bolton?"

"You can start by calling me Troy."

"Alright, Troy, how may I help you?"

"Well you see the funniest thing is happening to me, and I was wondering maybe you could tell me what was wrong?"

"Alright, please explain."

I continued to stare at him as he got up and walked over to me. Placing a hand on each side of my hips he leaned in and started to whisper in my ear.

"Everytime I get close..."

He placed his hands on my hips, lifted me onto the desk, and slid in between my legs.

"Everytime I get close to you, I start to feel... flushed. Hot."

It's funny he should say that because all of a sudden I was feeling the heat also.

"You don't say. Are there any other symptoms I should know about?"

"Oh yes, I also start to feel this undeniable need to make love to you until you scream my name. Until you tell me that its mine and always will be mine."

I felt myself get wet at his words, and struggled to keep a hold on my sanity. I was about to speak when he pushed his hard length against me and I lost all train of thought.

"Do you think you have a cure for that Doctor."

I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan..

"I think I have just the thing you need."


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry. I didn't think that it would be this long in between adds... like seriously! But I thank you all even the readers that's not reviewing. I just love that people are reading and enjoying my work, but I love the reviews even more (hint hint) lol :)... I don't know how this is going to come out because I'm coming from off the top of my head with this add...

- Love & Life

Kemyauta

_**TROY**_

"I think I have just the thing you need."

I looked down at Taylor's beautiful face and had to fight with my entire being for control. Everything in me was screaming for me to rip her panties from her delicate frame and bury myself inside of her.

To take her...

Claim her...

Make her mine...

I felt her hands hands move up from their position on my chest to wrap around my neck. As she pulled me in and the scent of something sweet and exotic that I would forever link to her and this moment hit my nose making any hold that I had on my control snap.

I quickly closed the space in between us and kissed her full lips, and she tasted as sweet as I imagined. I gently nipped her bottom lip to gain entrance into her depths. I continued to kiss her as my hands made contact with her shoulders so that I could push her down onto her desk.

Somewhere in the back of my head I started hearing the word STOP! I mean not only was I just meeting Taylor, but I was putting both of our professional reputations on the line. I heard it. I understood it, and I was about to stop until she arched up towards me causing her breast to press harder into my chest. I quickly slid my hands up under her dress and ran my knuckles down the middle of her soaked lace panties. Not bothering with teasing or drawing out foreplay I hooked my fingers on each side of the barely there undies and pulled them down and off.

I quickly pocketed the scrap of lace and opened her legs wide. Opening her most intimate treasure to me. I gave her a once over, and never had I felt a need so strong to connect anybody to me. To make it known to anyone that may ever have a reason to doubt that I was the only one that would ever make her feel passion beyond her comprehension, pleasure that made her think of me even when I was away, and to make her desire my mere presence in her life so much that the thought of letting me go pained her. Besides what's love and sex without passion, pain, and pleasure.

_**TAYLOR**_

I looked down in between my legs as Troy hovered over my wet center. My brown eyes clashed with the electric blue ones of his and I saw a look of a dark and fiery desire within in them. I quickly turned my head at this because the emotions I saw in his eyes matched the emotion that I was feeling with in my own soul. It was so unbearably hot and I couldn't take the heat, I couldn't take the sudden rage of emotions that overtook me, and from the looks of it him. This is passion like I had never experienced, and the fact that I could feel it with someone that I was just meeting was almost too much to take, too much to handle.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by the feeling of Troy placing a deep french like kiss on my clit. I arched up and grabbed two hands full of his hair.

"OH MY GOD... OH TROY!"

I felt him slip first one, then another finger inside of me and start to stroke in and out of me.

"You taste so good baby girl, I've never tasted anything as sweet as you."

He returned his attention to my clit, and drove me to point of no return.

"Fuck, Troy"

I let go of his hair and fell flat against my desk as Troy continued to lick at my center. It was once again too much and I used all my strength to pull my body away from his seeking tongue only to have him grip my thighs and pull me back to him. Just as he was about to sink his tongue back into my sugary sweetness there was a knock on my door. Too far gone to do anything I let Troy pull me off my desk and fix my clothing before placing me into my chair.

He sat in one of the chairs before me and locked his blue gaze with my brown one.

"Come in" I answered softly

"Ahhh Miss. McKessie, Mr. Bolton I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting something."

I looked up as the team owner stood looking between me and Troy. I was thinking of something to say when I heard Troy speak.

"No sir, Miss. McKessie was just going over my chart with me, and possible... _treatments_ when I seen she had this delicious looking chocolate dessert that I just had to have. If I must say so myself it is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Really, well Miss McKessie you should bring it to our next team party."

I choked back a laugh as I looked between the president and Troy.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR THE LOVE... ONCE AGAIN I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS IS GOING TO END UP BUT HERE IT GOES.

_**TAYLOR**_

I let myself into my home hoping to relax and clear my head after my encounter with Troy, but I just couldn't escape the experience. It was like an instant replay reel playing over and over in my head. I couldn't lie I was very sexually attracted to him but something else, something deeper was pulling me towards him and I didn't know why. I mean I came here with the intentions of starting over new. Not jumping into a new.. relationship? I don't know what this thing was with Troy. Part of me was thrilled at what I was feeling and the thrill of something new. But the other side of my brain was screaming for me to run and hide. To protect my heart and my pride.

I started stripping out of my clothes and headed for my bathroom hoping that a beyond hot shower would help me clear my mind, but it didn't help. I kept seeing Troy's blue eyes, staring at me from in between my legs. I kept seeing the beautiful contrast of skin tone as his hands glided over my thighs. Every thought was Troy, and with every flash of that time we spent together earlier I felt the heat within me rise. Memories of what was turned into what could be and all of a sudden I saw him with me in this moment. Kissing my neck, sucking, marking me as his territory. Everything I was seeing in that moment was erotic, and full of pure want.

The water turned cold and I jumped pulling my mind out of it's sensual fog and into present time. Quickly pulling myself together, I dried off and headed towards my bedroom to dress for bed. Clad in a matching teal silk bra and boy short set I laid down and tried my best to make some sense of what was going on. One experience with Troy outshined any of the intimate moments with my ex Chad who was my first and only. Troy's kisses made me lose control of all my senses. The passion that burned in his eyes scared and excited me all at the same time. It excited me because it spoke of all the things to come but it scared me because it was sudden and the intensity of it all went unmatched by anything I'd ever experienced before. If I was honest I could say that I was hooked when I stared into his blue eyes for the first time, and addicted as soon as his lips touched mine.

**A/N: Sorry I've been sick among other things... let's just say life took over, but I'm back and I hope I can keep your interest... I've already started on the next chapter in this one and will be starting on Untitled: A Traylor Story asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**When I met you woman**_

_**I couldn't help but notice a face **_

_**So beautiful**_

_**Now imagine, the faces you'd make**_

_**If we ever made love**_

_I paced around my bedroom thinking back on the events of the day. I replayed everything back in my head. But the two memories that stuck out in my head the most was the moment I laid eyes on Taylor. She was beyond beautiful and made my body react in ways it never had before. She had a nice body... I take that back she had a damn good body, but I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I especially couldn't get over the face she made as I drove her body towards intease and satisfying pleasure. If she looked like that just by me loving her with my hands and mouth I couldn't wait to see the love faces she would make when I got inside of her..._

_**Girl let me wrap my hands around you**_

_**Been so happy every since I found you**_

_**Just like a kid who found some candy**_

_**Let me feel and find your panties**_

_**Take 'em off please**_

_**Down on my knees**_

_**You're right in front of me**_

_**Don't have to pay for my attention **_

_**Can you hear me is you listening?**_

_I laid back on my bed and reached into my gym shorts and grasp my hard length and began to move my hand up and down as I replayed what happened in her office. Me sliding off her panties. Kissing her soft lifts, letting my tongue explore the sweetest and most intimate part of her. The way she dripped into my mouth, the way my name played off her lips like my favorite song. Everything about her had me from the start and after one little taste, I knew I was addicted. Just tasting her would never be enough. I had to hear her scream my name. I had to make her mine. _

_**Baby be real with me I wanna know**_

_**Don't it feel good when I touch on it**_

_**Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you...**_

_I closed my eyes as my realease came closer and closer. I could see her. I saw the desire in her eyes. The want, the need, the heat... I knew that she wanted everything that I wanted. It was there in her eyes..._

_**Girl when you bite your lip is that your way of tell me you like it?**_

_I could see her bite her bottom lip as the pleasure I was giving her threatened to over take her, and words were beyond her. I smirked as I exploded just in time for my mind to relive her calling out my name once more as she was spread out across her office desk..._

_I quickly got up and headed to the shower. Disposing of the boxers and gym shorts I had on I let the hot water run over me and relax me and I couldn't help but smiled at the possibilties. As if the instant heat wasn't enough, today's "activities" only proved what I now knew to be true, and that was that we are great together. I couldn't wait to see what was next, and I definitely couldn't way to see more of her love faces..._

_**My hands rubbing on your skin **_

_**Let's go hard don't hold it in**_

_**Love Faces**_

_**A/N: I don't own HSM, Love Faces, or Trey Songz :( ... I don't think that I've ever written this much in one day but hey once I finished with the new one shot "Need You Now" I just couldn't stop... Hope you've enjoyed everything so far... Up Next: More Heat**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE! I DO READ MY REVIEWS AND I'VE ENJOYED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! IT IS EXACTLY 3:45 AM SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THAT I MISS... OH AND I WILL BE POSTING ON UNTITLED ASAP!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:**_

_**COOKIES: TAYLOR**_

It had been a week since my little "encounter" with Mr. Bolton and it had been so hard to keep my hands to myself. Everytime I see him I want to run my hands over every inch of his very well built body. Whenever I sit in on practice and see sweat rolling off of his body I wonder how it would be to have him on top of me, between my chocolate thighs, in me sweating as he worked to bring us both closer to the sweet release that we both craved.

I was sitting in my office over charts and preparing for the five game road trip that was we were leaving for later on tonight when a knock sounded at my office door.

"Come in"

I put down the file that was currently in my hand and looked up just as my best friend entered my office. I smiled seeing that she stilled loved the color pink as much as she did during our childhood. Standing up I hugged her before placing air kisses on each side of her cheeks.

"Hey Tay Tay"

"Hey Pay Pay"

I laughed and answered back before hopping on my desk and crossing my legs.

"You ready for this trip."

"Yes I just hope that none of my guys get hurt. If we can make it back to LA with everyone still healthy I will be great. Oh and having some of your man's double chocolate chip cookies wouldn't hurt, at all."

She laughed...

"Are you trying to tell me something."

"Not at all I was just putting that out there into the universe. If I just so happen to get some before I board the teams plane, hey!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a container holding the Zeke Baylor melt in your mouth goodness I had become addicted to in high school. Troy Bolton seems to be my newest addiction. I just hadn't figured out rather or not he would be good or bad for my health, at least not yet.

"Oh my goodness you two are the best."

"I know."

I smiled and looked at my best friend...

"No, really 'Pay, you don't understand how bad I needed to get away from New Mexico and as always you and Zeke pulled through for me."

My mind and body had been so wrapped up in what was happening with Troy that I really hadn't dwelled on the reason why I had decided to take this job and come to LA in the first place.

"You know we would do anything for you, besides babe you have been there for us just as much. And if I remember correctly if it had not been for you and those cookies you are holding I would have never took a chance with Zeke."

I smiled

"And speaking of cookies, when do you plan on letting Sexy Eyes Bolton into the air sealed jar"

I couldn't help but laugh. I had told Sharpay about my attraction to Troy and that's all she needed to take up the role as matchmaker.

"It's not sealed too tight"

"Excuse me! Explain! Now! Go!"

"Let's just say that your hubby's cookies aren't the only one that melts in your mouth."

"You slut! WOW!"

Before I could stop laughing and respond my office door opened and my brown eyes clashed with the blue ones that belonged to the one and only Troy Bolton. My heart stopped and everything around me seemed to disappear. Never taking his eyes off of me he walked over to me. I was speechless and completely spell bound. His large hands gripped my legs, parting them so he could slide inbetween them. Cupping my face he kissed me with such passion that the heat instantly began to rise. Our kiss was broken when Sharpay walked up and tapped us both on the shoulders.

"Excuse me, um yeah, Hi"

I placed my head on his chest trying to catch my breath and laugh all at the same time...

"Hi Shar" Troy whispered

"Don't "Hi Shar" me. You just walked in my best friend's office and kissed her like you didn't see me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I just saw Taylor and... "

"Yeah yeah... I guess its my fault for demanding that my very sexy, very SINGLE best friend move to LA. Well that and apparently some very good cookies."

"PAY PAY!" I screamed

I could not believe this chick. She grabbed her purse and kissed both of our cheeks before moving towards the door.

"I'm assuming since you're in here caking with by bestie that practice is over, and I can go and get my husband."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, Tay Tay I got some new designs that I haven't put in the store yet if you want to come by and check some of it out."

"Great because I haven't even started to pack for the road trip."

"I figured that. Alright see you later but you might want to call before you come. I gotta send Zeke off on this trip the right way... if you know what I mean."

"TMI You Whore!"

"Then I guess you learned from the best, bye Love"'

I looked at Troy and we both laughed...

"Your best friends is a trip." he told me softly.

"You've known her for a little over a year now and you're just now figuring that out?"

He smiled at me and my heart melted...

"Not that I'm complaining but what brings you to my office?"

"Besides not being able to go another day without kissing you? Well we leave tonight and I was wondering if I could talk you into spending the day with me starting with some lunch, then swinging by your place and obviously Shar's so you can pack, before going to my place for a movie or two. You know just me and you before coming back to catch the flight."

I just looked at him... If that kiss was anything to go by, being along with him in our own personal territory with very little chance that we'd be interrupted could be very dangerous.

"Sure"

I knew I was playing with fire, and that I could get hurt, but if experience was anything to go by this was the kind of heat that hurt oh so good...

"I would love to..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the support on all my stories. I'm Spring Break so I'm hoping that I can get in at least two adds on each story. For some reason unknown to me I'm having the hardest time converting my chapters into story mode so that I can upload new chapters without erasing or removing anything so please look over me or let me know if I get rid of a chapter on accident or something :) I'm still trying to figure this thing out. **_

_**Troy:**_

Lunch with Taylor was wonderful. I learned that for me this attraction to Ms. McKessie was much more than just physical. Everything about her to me was amazingly perfect. She was beautiful, smart, funny, a tad bit geeky, and had a banging body that had curves that went on for days. She carried herself the way a woman should, but there was something about that time on her desk that told me that she would be more than just a challenge in the bedroom but I was up for it.

"Troy, Sharpay just sent a text to my phone and she already packed my bags, so I really don't need to go home."

"She packed everything?"

"Everything! Suits, down clothes, workout clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, and underwear probably in all shades of pink lace and tiny. I even have extra body wash and things like that over there."

"Wow that is..."

"Amazing? Yeah I know, but that's just some of the perks of having a slightly crazy and famous fashion designer for a best friend."

"Yeah I see. I guess I should be thankful because I get extra time along with you seeing as though you're packed and ready to go. That's if you're still game."

I looked at her as she pretended to think it over.

"I tell you what Mr. Bolton since you've fed me, if you can call and talk Zeke into bring my bags back to the arena with him so we don't have to go over there then I'm all yours."

"To do as I please?"

"Maybe! Who knows, today just might be your lucky day."

I just stood there and gave her the once over while praying that today was indeed my lucky day.

.

..

...

..

.

After finally talking Zeke into taking care of Taylor's bags and enduring a less than civil conversation with Sharpay about the dangers "Lil Troy" would be in if I hurt or didn't take care of her best friend, we finally made it to my house and had settled in the living room to watch a few movies. I let her choose the movie and was surprised when "The Hangover" started to play. Heels slipped off, hair let down Taylor made her way towards me and snuggled in close. As the movie progressed I found myself wanting to have constant contact with her. My hands moved from playing in her hair, to rubbing up and down her side letting my fingers lightly caress the sides of her breast, and then finally down to her shapely thighs before starting to make my way up under the little black dress she had decided to wear to work that day.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her moan. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap so that she was opened to me. As she placed kisses along my neck I worked her dress up over her thighs to settle on her waist. Pulling her tiny blue lace underwear to the side I bit down on her neck as I sunk two fingers inside of her most intimate place.

"Troyyy"

"That's it baby, say my name."

I worked in and out of her faster and harder demanding all that she had to give. She gripped my beater as her liquid honey spilled over my hands. Cleaning my fingers with my mouth I couldn't help but moan as her flavor hit my senses. She was as sweet as she was before. I sucked on her neck leaving my mark as she recovered. Soon I felt her fingers along the waist band of my sweats. Knowing what she was after I quickly put my hands on top of hers.

"Stop, Tay"

I was torn between lust and the the urge laugh at the pout that she was now sending my way.

"Why..."

"I want more..."

"Huh?"

Thrusting my fingers back inside of her and softly bit her earlobe

"I want this"

"Mmmhmmm" She moaned

I kissed her long and deep

"I want this"

She pulled back, "What else Troy?"

I trailed my kisses down the side of her face and placed one firm kiss over her heart...

"And I want this... I adore you Taylor and I know we haven't known each other for long but you have to admit that you're a little bit curious as to where this thing between us can go..."

"Yeah... I am"

I kissed her and cupped her face with my hands...

"Good baby... Now I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, if our emotional pull is as strong as our physical one. If the heat between us is truly as intense as it seem, if that heat keep rising, can you handle it?"

_**Thanks again ya'll I really do enjoy hearing your feedback! And sorry so short :(**_


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor

With that one question Troy had managed to tilt my world on it's axis. Never one to hide from what I was feeling I knew that what my answer would be. Leaving New Mexico with a chip on my shoulder and a distrust of men Troy had managed to make me forget that entrusting your heart in the hands of a man could be dangerous to the mind, body, and spirit and for that along I couldn't deny that I wanted to give being with him a try. Not to mention he was right we had a physical attraction that ran deep and was beyond passionate.

"I can handle it."

He grabbed my hands inside of his and brought them up to kiss them.

"As much as I love hearing those words babe I need to know that you're not just putting up a bold face. I need you to be sure. Can. You. Handle. It?"

It was now or never...

Leaning in and kissing him I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Troy, I can handle it."

His hand shot out and grabbed me behind the neck to bring me in for a heart melting kiss. Wow, could this man kiss. Only pulling back when oxygen was needed we went on kissing until it was no longer enough.

My nipples were hard, my body temperature was on the rise, and the wetness had started to pool in between my legs. His hands roaming my body had me anxious and I all of a sudden felt like I need his touch everywhere at once. It was too much.

I pulled back and struggled to catch my breath.

"So we're really doing this? Us?"

"I'm game if you are, babe."

I smiled and kissed him but I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that even though we seemed to perfectly matched on a physical level that we would face hell when deeper emotions became involved...

_**SORRY SO SHORT BUT I'M LOOKING AT TWO DIFFERENT WAYS TO TAKE THIS STORY BUT I FELT THE NEED TO ADD SOMETHING. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT TOO... I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING ;) AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER... THANKS AGAIN**_

_**I don't own anything!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back lol I know an add a day after adding is amazing for me considering that I have been going weeks without adding. I guess it's amazing what a rainy day and a run in with an ex can do for you!**_

_**Two Months Later: Troy**_

It's been two months since that faithful day that changed the nature of my relationship with Taylor and I'm beyond happy. No we haven't went all the way but I'm not complaining foreplay with her is better than most of the sexual encounters I've had in the past. But when the chemistry between two people is as crazy from the get go like ours were nothing is surprising.

In these two months we've also learned so much about each other. I know that she likes tea instead of coffee, her favorite ice cream in chocolate chip cookie dough, and that if you let her she could listen to a play list full of Boyz II Men and Trey Songz all day. I've also noticed that she taps her her foot when she's irritated, she plays with my ears when she has something she wants to say to me but don't know how, and she rubs her thighs when she's sleepy. All these little habits and quirks are part of what makes her so special and unique to me and though it's happening kind of quick I know that I'm starting to fall for her.

We had just played the last game before the All Star break and I was headed to her office to see who's place we would be staying at tonight. We would be headed out to Las Vegas for All Star weekend the next day and I was longing for some one on one time with my lady.

Turning the corner I heard the sound of glass breaking and her screaming and I took off towards her office. My heart was racing. I didn't know what was going on, but I sure as hell intended to find out. All rational thinking aside I didn't bother with checking to see if her door was unlocked I just kicked it open. Consequences be damned I had enough money to buy her a new office if need be.

Looking for Taylor and the cause of her grief my eyes quickly fell upon her. She was balled up in the corner with a tall muscular male with big curly hair standing over her. I had a sinking feeling of who he was. We've talked about our ex's enough for me to know that my feelings was right and this was indeed her ex, Chad. The fact that he had her and hurt her was enough to piss me off, but add that to the fact that he was towering over her while she was on the floor balled up in fear and tears with broken glass at her feet was enough to make me black out...

.

..

...

..

.

_**Taylor:**_

I was finishing up some paperwork while Troy was showering and doing interview. I was so excited to be spending the weekend in Vegas with my baby and two best friends. There had been talks about us being a couple with in the short time we had actually been one so this would be like our confirming what they thought to be sure. "TRAYLOR" was a sure thing.

I had learned so much about Troy in our time together. He had a weakness for junk food but worked out to keep it from showing up on his body. He loved to work on cars in his free time. He could sing. God that man could sing. I also noticed that he had to have constant contact with me when we're together rather it's playing in my hair or trailing a finger over my arms or just holding hands. He snores, but only lightly. And he always gently bit the bottom of my ear when he was horny.

The more I found out about Troy the harder I started to fall him. Even the things I didn't like about him (Which weren't too many things to start with) were fine with me because they made him even more enduring to me.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts and without looking up I said "come in".

It wasn't until I heard the lock on my door click that I looked up, and instead of finding my handsome boyfriend I look up into the angry eyes of my ex, Chad.

"Hello Tay."

"Go away Chad."

"Oh come on Tay, you left New Mexico without saying goodbye and the first thing you say when you see me again is "Go away". Now that's not nice."

"Cheating on me and beating my self esteem down until it was all but gone wasn't nice either but you did it. Now Get. Out. Now!"

This was the man I gave my all to. The only one before Troy, and he emotionally abused me so bad that sometimes I had rather taken the physical abuse. At least the visible bruises went away. To this day, I found myself questioning was I enough for Troy, all because of the hell I had went through with Chad.

I looked up only to see him pick up a picture of me and Troy on my desk and look at it.

"I see I didn't hurt you self esteem too bad, you moved on it seems. Have you given him my sloppy seconds yet."

"Please put my picture down and leave Chad."

"Put it down? OK!"

That's when he threw the picture against my wall and I let out a scream of hurt and surprise. Getting up I went to pick up the picture only for him follow me.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you."

I didn't say anything and he sent his fist flying into the wall near my head. Sliding down in the corner I had unknowingly backed myself into I couldn't fight the tears that were escaping. All of a sudden my door flew open and there stood my man, my friend, my Troy.

Without a word being said by anyone I watched in horror and awe as the look on Troy's face turned from concerned to pure rage. He made his way over to Chad and sent him flying across the room. In no time blood was shed, some from Troy's fist but mostly from Chad's face. Getting up I went over to Troy and placed a hand on his back and softly called his name... He tensed and slowly turned to look at me. Slowly I saw my baby turning back into his cool calm and collective laid back self.

Taking my hand he pulled me outside my office and pulled out his cell phone to call security and Sharpay. Wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest I stayed in like that until I heard Sharpay threatening to "kill the bastard". Hugging her and Zeke I went right back into the arms of Troy letting him take care of everything and me.

After making sure security had information on Chad so that they could make sure he never had access to the Staple Center as long as I worked there he took me home and showered with me and slipped me underneath my silk sheets only to join me after his own shower. I immediately turned and started to play with his ears.

"What is it baby. You know you can tell me anything."

"You can leave if you want to Troy. I just ... I got a lot of emotional baggage and no one should have to deal with that.."

My words was cut off by his lips covering mine.

"I'm not going anywhere. Taylor there's something here between us that is deep, passionate, and is like nothing like I've every experienced before. I asked you if we did this would you be able to handle it. Now why would I ask you that if I couldn't handle it myself. I knew it wouldn't be perfect, nothing ever is but as long as you're with me baby I'm willing to try."

I smiled and kissed him before closing my eyes.

The heat within my heart grew warmer as I realized how deep my feelings were starting to run.

More than physical.

More than "like"

I was falling in love...

_**Not Beta'd I ran a spell check but other than that please excuse my mistakes... **_


	11. AN!

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry….. I really want to thank all of my readers for the support and comments and EVERYTHING! I honestly plan on finishing both of my stories but only if there's anyone still interested. I'm also hoping to find someone that will help with editing so I can fix all of my mistakes because reading through my stuff and seeing mistakes irks my nerves so bad. I haven't been writing because I've been without a laptop for about four months now. I'm actually right now I'm on one I borrowed from my nephew. Anyways thanks for sticking with me this far. If anybody is interested in helping me find a Beta or even continuing just leave a comment or send me an email and I will do my absolute best…

Love & Life

Kemy


	12. Chapter 11

OMG I love you guys! Thanks for the never ending support and here we go…

_**Troy:**_

Waking up I quickly realized that I wasn't in my own bed, but upon feeling Taylor move against me with nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts on I found that I really didn't care. I looked down into the face of the woman that I had started to fall for in such a short time, and I couldn't help but smile. That night in her office when I came face to face with Chad for the first time scared me and pissed me off all at once. In such a short time Taylor had become an irreplaceable presence in my life and the fact that he had her to himself at one time and never realized it made me see red.

We had only been in Las Vegas for a day so I knew that incident with Chad was still on her mind, but that was the last thing I wanted. My goal was for her to enjoy her time here in Sin City with me, Zeke, and Sharpay. No drama just us.

I slowly untangled myself from Taylor and made my way into the bathroom taking my cell phone with me.

Sitting on the counter top of the sink I called Zeke.

"Troy do you know what time it is?"

"Man up, and put your phone on speaker phone so Sharpay can hear this too."

"Why?"

"Because I need you all to help me with something, and besides I know she's already asking you what I'm talking about so you might as well."

"Fine"

I couldn't help but laugh, Sharpay was a force. A big pink glittered dressed, nosey, over protective force, but you had to love her.

"What's up blue eyes?"

"I need your help Pay"

"What are you up to? Does it involve my best friend? If it does it better be good."

"IF you let him talk baby he can tell us."

" Oh hush Zeke"

"If both of you are finished, what I was trying to say is that I really want to do something that will take Taylor's mind off of what happened before we left LA. Sharpay can you take her out to a spa and shopping while me and Zeke do some shopping of our own?"

"And what exactly are you and Zeke shopping for? It better be shiny and expensive and not some stipper pole kit."

"That's not what I was going for but what's wrong with a stripper pole?"

"Nothing…. She already has one. And you can thank me later for that little piece of information. Now if you will excuse me I have to go call my best friend so we can go shopping."

Soon after I heard Taylor's phone go off and shook my head.

"Man that wife of yours is something else."

"Who are you telling? But that's why I love her. So what's up man."

"While we're here I just want her to be able to relax and forget that she ever encountered that asshole."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well while the girls are shopping I wanted to pick her up something "shiny and expensive""

"What are we talking? Necklaces, charm bracelets, or rings…."

_**Later that day…..**_

_**Taylor:**_

_**After a crazy morning with Sharpay and meeting up with the guys at some of the All star events I was finally headed back to the room for some one on one time with my baby. I knew that he had set up today so that I would forget about Chad, I heard him through the bathroom door. But it's him doing things like that for me that make me absolutely love him. Yeah I said it.**_

_**After showering together and getting in bed he pulled me in close. Laying on his chest I slowly slid my hand up to play with his ear.**_

"_**Talk to me."**_

"_**About?"**_

"_**I don't know, you tell me. Every time you have something you want to say to me but don't know how to say it you start to play with my ears. Baby I know you almost as well as I know myself."**_

"_**I really just want to say thank you. I knew that leaving New Mexico would be difficult but I knew I wouldn't be alone. I knew I could count on my two best friends. But baby you came out of no where and showed me that there are still good men out there. Men that are open, honest, and well are you."**_

_**I kissed him because I really didn't have the words to express the feelings that he brought out in me. **_

"_**I'm glad I can be there for you babe."**_

_**He pulled away from me and pulled out something from the night stand.**_

"_**I picked this up for you today while you were out with your best friend."**_

"_**Yay! Give me give me"**_

_**Placing the small box in my hand I quickly opened it to reveal a diamond incrusted band with a simple square diamond nestled in the middle.**_

"_**Troy oh my GOD."**_

"_**This is a promise ring, representing the promise from me to you to continue to be all the things that you will ever need and that whenever you feel the time is right we turn this heat up a notch and head towards the next level. One day, when your ready I promise to exchange this for a wedding ring only if you promise to become the first and only Mrs. Troy Bolton"**_

"_**I love it."**_

"_**So you'll wear it?"**_

"_**Of course"**_

_**I kissed him as he slid the ring on my finger.**_

"_**Ok I got one more surprise for you."**_

"_**And what would that be, Bolton?"**_

"_**Well, I know that you love your life in L.A. but there is one thing about New Mexico that you are missing. After a few phone calls and a video chat with a beautiful woman that look kind of like my future wife is going to look in our older years. Your mom will be on a flight to L.A. the day we return with an open ticket giving her the option to go back when she feels like it or if she loves it as much as you did she can stay."**_

"_**You talked my mom into coming to L.A.? I've been trying to do that since I've got out there."**_

"_**What can I say all McKessie woman just succumb to my charm."**_

"_**You might be on to something there, Bolton."**_

_**I kissed him long and hard.**_

"_**Thank you, Troy"**_

"_**You're welcome baby. Now let's talk about this stripper pole you've been hiding from me."**_


	13. Chapter 12

Thank You Thank You Thank You!

**Taylor:**

**I was running around cleaning up things that were already clean, checking my phone to see if I had missed a call from Troy, and looking out of the window every other minute wondering when they would show up. **

"**Taylor sit your narrow behind down somewhere. You know that Zeke and blue eyes Bolton are taking good care of Mama Mack so stop pacing. You're making me nauseas."**

**Smiling at her I sat down and started making small circles on her stomach. **

"**I'm not making you nauseas. Baby Taylor Jr. is making you nauseas."**

"**And just how do you know that I'm having a girl."**

"**Best friend intuition besides you know you want a miniature me running around."**

"**No thank you, I pass."**

"**Heifer you know you love me."**

"**I do, but for real Tay, this kid has been raising all kinds of hell in the few days since I've found out that I was pregnant. If I'm not upchucking on an empty stomach, I'm eating up everything or sleeping. I don't like it."**

"**You'll get use to it. Just look at it like this, you only got less than seven months of hormones, an ever increasing waist line, and sore fat feet too look forward to."**

**She let out a high pitched scream and I ran out of the room dodging the pillows she threw my way.**

"**SLUT"**

"**I love you too Pay Pay"**

**.**

**..**

**To say our last two days in Vegas was eventful would be an understatement. After deciding to do lunch we had barely made it into the restaurant before Sharpay slapped her hand over mouth and ran toward the bathroom, pushing Dwyane Wade and his girlfriend in the process. Zeke followed her without hesitation and Troy went to apologize to his NBA mate. Knowing that Sharpay was in good hands I slipped into a quiet corner and called in a favor from one of the best doctors in Vegas. Being the team doctor for the L.A. Lakers and dating one of their star players definitely had its perks.**

**Thirty minutes later I was in a private waiting room with Troy waiting on some kind of news. Growing tired of the magazine I had in my lap I watched as Troy paced the floor talking on the phone. He was quickly becoming something I couldn't see myself without, and that scared me. After finding out about the betrayal of Chad and my father I promised to keep my guard up. I wouldn't let another man have the power to hurt me. But here I am quickly falling deep in love. Troy was so real, that I couldn't help but respect that. And let's not get into the way he could heat up my body by just staring at me. Anytime he was close my body ached to have him deep inside regardless of the time or the place.**

**I was so deep in thought that it wasn't until I felt him pull me up that I notice he was off the phone. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. That's how Zeke and Sharpay found us when they returned with smiles on their faces and with the news of her being pregnant with our first God baby.**

**.**

**..**

**I would definitely remember that day forever…**

"**Thinking about me I hope"**

**I turned around and kissed Troy as he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Where's my mom, man?"**

"**In your garden, woman. Something about you neglecting the poor creatures."**

"**That woman."**

**I pecked his lips one more time before running outside.**

"**Mommy!"**

**I hugged her before pulling back to look at her. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans, a blue silk wrap shirt, and her shoulder length hair was now cut into a stylish bob.**

"**When did you get so jazzy? You don't have a boyfriend do you?"**

"**No, but I see that you have yourself a good one."**

**I looked up at Troy and smiled. **

"**Yeah mom, I do!"**

**After eating take out and hanging out Zeke took Sharpay home to rest while Troy went to shoot around with some teammates in order to give me some time alone with my mom.**

**With The Notebook quietly playing on the TV I laid my head on her lap closing my eyes when she started to run her fingers through my hair.**

"**I know we've talked on the phone but mommy how are you really?"**

"**You're father wants to come home."**

"**Why? I don't mean to be rude, but he wasn't too concerned about being home when he was out fucking off."**

**She popped me on my thigh.**

"**You may be grown but you're still my child and that's still your father, watch your language little girl."**

"**Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I really am but mama if it hadn't have been for that woman thinking she was pregnant you wouldn't have known that he was cheating especially with someone that was young enough to be my best friend. He's a cheater mom and you deserve so much better."**

"**Baby girl you don't know how proud I am of you and the fact that you had enough strength to move away and move on. You have two of the best friends that anybody could ask for and I trust them to look after you or else I wouldn't have been so at ease about you being out here. I knew that being away from the mess that your father and Chad created would help you heal, and it has. I guess that having a boyfriend that would place the world in the palms of your hands if he could doesn't hurt at all."**

"**Troy is wonderful man, mom."**

"**I see that. I love your father like you love Troy, and don't waste your time trying to deny it. I'm your mother I know everything…. About you at least. Now listen I've loved that man since I was sixteen and while part of me is saying that I'm thinking about taking another chance with him because that's all I know, the other part is saying I'm thinking about it because he's all I want. He's made strives since you've been gone to prove that he's serious about wanting to change. He wants to be the man that has given me many years of wedded bliss and my most prized possession… He gave me you and that alone is something that will make me love him forever."**

"**So you're letting him come back?"**

"**I've never lied to you Taylor and I'm not going to start now. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about your father. But I do know that I'm going to enjoy being here with you for next couple of days. Now where's my room. I'm sleepy"**

**Showing her to her room I went to my own and started stripping as soon as I stepped foot inside. That little heart to heart about my dad had sapped all of me emotionally and all I wanted was Troy. Setting the shower to as hot as I could bare it hoping that it would ease the tension away all I could do was wish for Troy. Someone was obviously listening because the shower door opened and Troy walked in and immediately kissed me. Wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened up and granted him the entry that he was seeking. **

**He gently kicked my legs apart and slipped his hand in between us. I cried out as his fingers rubbed my clit.**

"**Shhh you got to be quiet babe."**

**It was then I remembered that my mother was in the house too and even though her room was across the hall I knew that Troy and I had the tendency to get a little loud and reckless during sex. **

"**Fuck…. Troy stop you know I can't be quiet so I'd just rather stop."**

"**Really? You really want me to stop?"**

**He turned me around slightly bending me over and placing my hands flat against the shower wall. **

"**We have to…"**

**My words were cut off as he slid inside of me with one long thrust.**

"**TROY…."**

**I could hear him laughing**

"**Are you sure you want me to stop."**

"**No, baby please don't stop. I want more."**

"**More?"**

"**Yes more…."**

**I closed my eyes and let the emotions and sensations he was creating with in me boil into a fever pitch and fell over the edge feeling him spill inside of me only moments later. **

"**You are in so much trouble in the morning."**

**I couldn't do anything but laugh. I held on to the small amount of hope that I wasn't loud enough to have been heard, but just in case I turned around and slipped to my knees thinking that I shouldn't be the only one to get in trouble as I took Troy's length into my mouth…..**


	14. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Not my favorite chapter, but I can relate to some of the goings on in it. I don't own anything!**

_**Lost without you**_

_**Can't help myself**_

_**How does it feels **_

_**To know that I love you baby...**_

As the sounds of Robin Thicke flowed throughout the sound system in the house I felt myself being gently pushed against the wall in the hallway. I giggled as Troy placed kisses up and down my neck.

"How long do you think we have before our mothers get back."

"I don't know, Troy but we have to remember to thank Sharpay for suggesting that your mom show mine around town."

"Yes, I think that I'm going through withdrawl. I've come to love your mother but baby she's a cock blocker."

"Baby!" I cried out hitting him in the shoulder.

I pushed him off of me and walked downstairs into the living room. I closed my eyes thinking about how happy I was. My mother was here with me, my best friends were happy and having a baby, and for the first time I knew what people meant when they said "the love of my life".

Since meeting him, Troy had been everything that I had come to believe a guy couldn't be. He was smart, honest, caring, and loving. He listened to my wants and catered to my needs. I loved him so much and I could not and did not want to imagine my life without him in it.

I was just a little afraid that I would get burnt by the fire and the intensity that he made me feel.

Speaking of the love of my life, I suddenly felt his hands sliding up my thighs and up under the ocean blue nightie I was wearing. His fingers hooked into the sides of the matching lace panties, pulling them down my toned brown legs before throwing them behind him.

His fingers traced them lips of my most intimate place before running them up my slit and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Troy!"

"Always so responsive."

He leaned in and sucked my clit into his mouth causing my back to arch up off the couch and my hands to tighten in his hair.

"Always so sweet."

He pulled down his sweat pants and placed himself between my legs while wrapping them around his waist in the process.

"Mine" he whispered into my ear as he slid inside my body making us one.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him in closer. My lips meeting his in a passionate and wild kiss.

"Tell me babe... Tell me"

"Yours, it's all yours"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear"

His thrust became harder and I met every one his with a thrust of my own. Fighting for dominance only to have him overpower me in the end. The closer we came to going over the edge the faster and more frenzied our coming together became.

"I'm cumming, Troy"

"I'm right there with you babe. Cum for me."

"Troy..."

"Now Taylor"

I cried out his name this time cumming, squeezing his member with my inner muscles as my head, heart, and body gave into Troy and his demand.

I felt him spill inside of me, and couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips.

"I could stay with you and most definitely in you forever."

Troy placed his forehead on mine staring at me with the eyes that I loved so much.

"I love you Taylor."

I smiled at him and placed a small soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Troy."

I was about to kiss him again when my door bell sounded.

"That's not my mom. I gave her a key."

Troy stood up and straightend his sweat pants.

"I'll go answer it. You might want to pick up your panties off the floor, though."

Before I could say anything he ran towards the door. I stretched my deliciously aching body before getting up and grabbing my panties from where Troy had threw them earlier. I was headed to throw them in the laundry when I heard glass crashing to the ground.

"TROY"

I ran into my foyer, my eyes quickly falling upon Troy pushing Chad out of my front door and my father standing in the middle of the man from my past and the man who was a part of my present and future.

"Dad?"

All three men stopped and looked at me. My dad being the first to walk towards me.

I stepped back.

Troy quickly made his way to my side.

"I don't know what you both are doing here, especially you Chad, but please leave."

"So you're choosing this white boy over your father, over me?"

"I wasn't even aware that you were an option any more Chad, so shut up. Besides this "white boy" is more of a man than the both of you."

"Sweet pea, I'm actually here to see your mother and hopefully to make things right with you."

I looked at my dad like he had lost his mind.

"And you thought that bringing Chad here was going to make me want to hear anything you have to say."

"You and Chad have so much history"

"And that's exactly what it is, history. Let me ask you something. Did you know that I came home one day and found Chad in our bed having sex with some other girl. And when he noticed that I was there he laughed and told me to watch how a real woman fucks her man."

Troy's arms wrapped around me and he kissed the side of my head.

"Do you know what to that did to me? Obviously not, you know what, mom may want to deal with you but I don't. Not right now. Get out and take that asshole with you."

I closed my eye snuggled closer into Troy's embrace.

"I'm sorry sweet pea"

I didn't even bother with trying to respond.

The door closed and I broke down crying...

Troy picked me up and took me back to the living room. Laying down first, he then pulled me down on top of him. Closing me up in his arms.

I'd left New Mexico to heal, to get away from the hurt, and even though what my father did to my mother or what Chad did to me didn't bother me as much as it did. It still hurt...

I was hurt...

But somehow, being with Troy made even the smallest amount of pain fade. I closed my eyes and slipped into sleep as well as the peace, safety, love, and heat that only being with Troy provided.


	15. AN

Hi!

Well it's about 2am where I'm at, and I can't sleep so I decided to write and let you all know what to expect from me. First off, I would like to thank everyone that's left a review, added the stories to their favorites or alerts. I also would like to thank you all for the input, it drives me to do better. And I honestly do take what you all say to heart.

When I got back on and started back to posting I didn't expect to do the extra one shots, but I hope that they're fun to read. OK I will be typing up an update for Untitled and Heat Seekers starting later today and I hope to have them posted before the end of the week. I have finals this week and thats the reason I say the end of the week.

Also I've been wanting to try out something I've seen done on the site alot, and I wanted to see what kind of feedback I would get. I want to do a series of one shots where each chapter would be based off the word/song given to me by you... If I get enough suggestions I will start on that ASAP...

Love & Life

Kemz


	16. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews...

Taylor:

It had been three weeks since Chad and my father showed up at my home and basically threw my world into utter chaos. My mom after finding out what happened told me that I should've at least listened to my father, and that set me off. I've never been disrespectful to my mother. I had never been close to it, but I almost lost it. For one I didn't understand why I had to listen to anything he had to say when he was so willing to throw our family away for another woman, even after listening to my mom plead for him not to. More so than anything else I didn't understand why my mother, a woman so full of grace, strength, and beauty chose to work things out with him when it was obvious he thought so little of her and all the things she had done for him throughout the years. All the love she had given to him.

My attitude towards it all. My father, my mother, and Chad did nothing but put strain on my relationship with Troy. But he didn't let me pull away nor did he get upset with me, and my attitude. We were finally back to normal, and I loved him even more for that.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was a quarter after seven in the morning and today was the day that I was taking Sharpay shopping for the baby!

I felt Troy's arms wrap around me and pull me in closer.

"Too early, go back to sleep."

"Baby, I'm taking Sharpay shopping today."

"She's a fashion designer babe. Why do you feel the need to take her shopping?"

"Because it's my right as her best friend, and the baby's God mother."

"We don't even know what she's having, Tay."

"So, you've already got the baby a basketball even though we don't know what she's having so stop coming up with excuses to keep me in bed."

"But I like you in bed, with me."

"I just bet you do."

I felt his hand slide up my leg moving quickly towards my panties. My phone started going off so I made a quick dash for my phone and started to run towards the bathroom.

"Hey Sharpay."

Before I could hear what she had to say I felt Troy grab me and pull me back into his arousal. I let out a squeal of excitement, and tried to break his hold.

"Talk"

That was the only thing he said as he started to kiss my neck and pull my panties to the side.

"H..hey Shar."

"Oh God, are ya'll doing it again Tay? Ya'll stay doing it."

"Doing it, Sharpay? Really?"

"Yes really, you would think that by him being a ball player and you a doctor ya'll would be watching ESPN, PBS, or something besides doing it, gosh. Put me on speaker phone so he can hear me."

"I will do no such thing."

"Fine."

My back arched as my body peaked and he pushed his fingers into me one last time at the same time that Shar started yelling into the phone.

"BLUE EYES BOLTON, IF YOU DON'T STOP HUMPING MY BEST FRIEND SO WE CAN GO SHOPPING I SWEAR."

I laughed and slid bonelessly to the floor.

.

..

..

.

A little over an hour later I was getting into the car with Sharpay to go shopping.

"Slut"

"Sharpay!"

"Don't "Sharpay" me, ya'll are just nasty."

"We're nasty, but you're pregnant."

"Keep it up, and you'll be pregnant soon."

"Now that I highly doubt."

"Really, when was your last period Tay?"

I stopped to think about her question and for the life of me I couldn't come up with the answer. But I had never been regular so I don't have much to be worried about, right?

"You know I've never been regular."

"Yeah, anyways there's a baby shop up here I want to stop at first, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

My mind started to run a thousand miles a minute trying to remember dates, times, and place. Anything that would dismiss Sharpay's idea of me being pregnant. We pulled up to the shop and I got out not really paying attention to Sharpay nor my surroundings. Could I be pregnant? I couldn't be. I'm a freaking doctor, there's no way I could've missed the signs. Could I?

My hands started to sweat

My head started to pound

A sharp pain ripped through me and I doubled over in pain

My world slowly started to spin and I could faintly hear Sharpay call my name before everything faded to black...

A/N: Not sure where this came from, but I do know that since it's so short I'm going to just use it as a filler chapter... Sorry


	17. Chapter 15

**With the holidays coming up and the next add to the one shot challenge taking longer than I thought I really wanted to add to this story and Untitled. And I did BUT as you all saw both adds were really short. Really short... So I wanted to post another small add to hopefully even things out and I chose this one because as one of the reviews said... I was stalling when I wrote in the fainting lol! I honestly got lost which caused this add to be smaller than the other... Thanks for sticking with me and here another small add...**

**Troy:**

My mind and my car were running over eighty miles an hour. My pulse was racing and I couldn't help but worry. Zeke had called me and told me that Sharpay and Taylor were at the hospital. I was halfway out the door thinking that something was going on with Sharpay and the baby when he dropped the news on me that it was Taylor and not Shar that was being admitted. Immediately my heart rate kicked up a notch, and I felt this sick feeling deep down in my stomach.

I did not deal with all the bullshit with her father and Chad just to lose her. I didn't fight for her both physically as well as emotionally to lose her. I'd be damn if it happened.

After what felt like forever I finally pulled up to the hospital and jumped out running to find Sharpay and Zeke. I heard the mumurs as I ran by people who were wondering why Laker's superstar Troy Bolton was running through the hospital like a mad man. I knew without a doubt that someway somehow all of this would end up on Perez Hilton, Mediatakeout, and TMZ before day break but I didn't care. All I wanted was to know that the love of my life was ok.

I finally spotted Zeke and Sharpay pacing around the emergency waiting room, and I ran over praying that they had heard something.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Can I see her? What happened?"

"Hold up Troy slow down, Shar tell him what happened."

"We were talking about you guys, and the fact that you're always doing it. I told her that if she wasn't careful she would end up pregnant like me. She got quiet on me, which is really unusual for Taylor, but I didn't think about it. The next thing I know she's passed out. I'm sorry, I'm her best friend I should've known that something was up with her when she got extra scary quiet on me."

I watched as Zeke pulled Sharpay into a hug. I walked up and kissed her forehead.

"Look I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't your fault. You and Zeke both have looked out for and over Taylor when no one else did. Your both her best friends in the world and personally I think the world of you because had it not been for you pushing her to come out here I wouldn't have her in my life."

"Sharpay Baylor?"

We all turned and looked as a doctor walked closer to where we were huddled in close together.

"That's me, are you Taylor's doctor?"

"Yes I am. My name's Doctor Todd Smith, I'm the doctor on call as well as Taylor's primary care physician."

"Oh, well this is Zeke Baylor, my husband and Troy Bolton, Taylor's boyfriend."

"Yes I know you young men, I must say that I'm a big fan. But right now as it is, I'm interested in talking to Mrs. Baylor. You are aware that you are listed as Taylor's next of kin."

"No, I wasn't, but then again I never thought..."

"I understand, we rarely think of such things like next of kin because we rarely like to think of our love ones getting sick. Especially when that love one is in the medical field themselves. Now, Taylor came in with extremely high anxiety levels. And though fainting and anxiety are very much incompatible phenomenas it doesn't mean, however, that people absolutely can not faint while going through high anxiety. Taylor experienced something that is known as Vasovagal syncope."

I couldn't be quite any longer...

"What is that doctor? Is it serious?"

"It is a specific and uncommon anxiety disorder which cause Taylor to stop breathing, which in turn cut the brain's oxygen supply, indirectly causing the loss of consciousness. She's fine but I do suggest that she take off some time from work and that she rest. If you can find out what's bothering her and causing her to worry that would be more than helpful Mr. Bolton because right now all I'm getting is a headache from her constant demand to be let go. Which is another reason I've come come to Mrs. Baylor. She wants to go home but if you say the word I can keep her."

I looked at Sharpay as she looked from me to Zeke. I could tell that we were all thinking the same thing.

"Keep her."

.

..

..

.

Thirty minutes later we were finally told we could go see her, and Zeke and Sharpay let me go in first. I knocked on her door as I walked in.

"Hey you."

"Hey.."

"You gave us quite the scare."

"I scared myself."

"So I guess its safe to say that you will be listening to the doctor's orders and taking some time off."

"Yes, I'm going to take time off."

"Good, now you want to tell me what was on your mind that got you so worked up."

"Sharpay was talking about me being pregnant..."

"You say that like it would be a bad thing."

I looked at her torn between worry and hurt that the thought of having my kid could send her into such a state.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing it's just that I've never wanted to have kids, Troy. Of course I wanted to get married but for some reason having a career took the place of having kids and I was ok with that until you."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to have kids with you Troy. And hearing Sharpay talk about me being pregnant brought that thought home and I was delighted at even the possibility that I could be carrying your child. But then my thoughts turned dark. I started to question rather or not I was pregnant and if so what kind of doctor was I if I couldn't realized that my body was going through that change. The bad thoughts just kept coming and coming until everything just stopped and went back."

I leaned down and kissed her long and hard.

"You are such a beautiful person both inside and out. I have no doubt that you will be a great parent and I when I get that call saying that my child is being brought into the world I want the call to be from you. No one else. As far as your skills as a doctor, baby you're one of the youngest and brightest doctor's I know. Never doubt yourself. Not as a doctor, not as a person, and not as a mother."

"I'm glad that you feel that way because I was thinking and Troy I really want to try for a baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her again, this time softly

"Your wish is my command..."

**- It's baby making time! lol did I mention above that you guys rock?**


	18. Chapter 16

**You all rock! I adore all of you and thank you for supporting me. Well it's a little after midnight which means that it's officially my birthday and I decided that since I was up I would bring it in doing something I love which is writing. Again I thank you all for the support. I got two requests for the One Shot challenge but please keep them coming…. Anddddd I will be starting on Only in Vegas soon because sadly Untitled and this one will be ending soon. Hope you enjoy!**

Taylor's POV

After a heated fight about how long I should stay in the hospital I was finally released after two days and told to take two weeks off from work. And I decided to act like I didn't have a problem with that, even though I did, besides it honestly wouldn't matter because I was automatically outvoted four to one. My doctor, Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke all saying that two weeks should do when I was thinking more along the lines of two days.

So here it was not even two full days into my time off and I was walking around Troy's place going stir crazy. Troy and Zeke had training and practices all this week and Sharpay was in New York preparing for the launch of her new line. I was bored! I tried reading but couldn't get beyond one chapter. So I checked my email on my cell phone, since Troy had confiscated my laptop, only to find emails from Shar basically telling me that if I was reading her emails then I was doing something I shouldn't be doing, which was working and to go sit my narrow ass down somewhere.

She better be glad that she's my best friend was the only think I could think as I logged out of my account.

I was just about to throw my phone on the table when it started to ring out a soulful r&b tune that always made me think of Troy… Letting me know that he was texting me.

**Message from: Troy**

_Hey babe, how are you doing?_

**Message** **from: Taylor**

_I'm dying of boredom _

**Message from: Troy**

_Well, I got out of practice early so I thought that I would bring home some of your favorite take out, and we could turn off our phones, and just have some couple time._

_**Message from: Taylor**_

_Less texting and more driving Romeo. I'm waiting on you!_

I jumped up and did a little jig, extra excited that I finally had something to do and that it was with my favorite guy in the entire world. Hitting play on the sound system I showered and dressed to the sounds of some of my favorite female singers. By the time I'd decided to forgo shoes and slipped on an ankle bracelet, my mother's all time favorite song, which was also my ringtone for Troy, started to play and I just had to sing along.

"_**I found out what I've been missing always on the run.**_

_**I've been looking for someone.**_

_**Now you're here like you've been before**_

_**And you know just what I need.**_

_**It took some time for me to see…**_

_**That you give good love to me baby**_

_**So good, take this heart of mine, into your hands.**_

_**You give good love to me…**_

_**It's never too much, will never be**_

_**Baby, you give good love"**_

Just as I was about to start belting out the second verse I bumped into a solid chest and let out a scream of "OH MY GOD!" before strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up into the face of the man that I loved, and couldn't help but smile at him as he beamed down at me.

"Singing about me?"

"You know it handsome."

"Well don't stop on my account."

Pulling me in closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to move us around the floor. Dancing, as my impromptu solo turned into a duet.

"_**Now you're here like you've been before**_

_**And you know just what I need.**_

_**It took some time for me to see…**_

_**That you give good love to me baby**_

_**So good, take this heart of mine, into your hands.**_

_**You give good love to me…**_

_**It's never too much, will never be**_

_**Baby, you give good love"**_

As the song continued to play and then eventually start to fade out I slowly pulled away from his embrace and quickly wiped at the tears that were falling.

"What's wrong babe."

"Do you know that we could make more money than we could spend in one lifetime and it's the simple things like that dance that will stand out and make me forever remember why I love you."

"I'm happy to hear that, but you know what would make me even happier right now?"

"No, what?"

"If you would move into this place with me, I was going to ask you over dinner, but this just seems like the perfect moment."

"You were going to ask me to move in?"

"Well technically I'm asking now. We're trying for a family, and that promise ring on your finger will be an engagement ring someday soon so not only is this move logical, it's what I want."

"I would love to move in."

"Really?"

"Really"

I let out a high pitched giggle as he picked me up and started to spin me around in circles placing soft kisses all over my face.

"I love you Taylor."

I love you too Troy."

Troy pulled me in and continues to twirl me around for another dance as another song started to play. For the first time in my life I didn't second guess my decision. I didn't stress. I didn't worry. I didn't fear that we would one day part and that I would be left to cope while Troy Bolton walked away taking my heart with him. This all felt right so I was going with it because I knew deep down that the passion that fueled our relationship burnt hot enough to last. It may not be easy but it would be worth it. Forever with him would definitely be worth it.


	19. Chapter 17

Looking around Troy's place I couldn't help but smile at how perfectly our things blended together. We'd finally got all of my stuff moved in and my house put on the market. I wasn't sad about letting go of my house, if anything I felt even more at home since moving into Troy's than I had since moving to L.A. I heard foot steps echoing from the staircase and soon felt strong and muscular arms wrap themselves around me. I leaned back into Troy's embrace.

"Did you go panty shopping?"

I turned around and hit him in his chest.

"You went through my panty drawer?"

"See what had happen was, that particular drawer use to be my sock drawer, so when I opened it and saw all that lace and silk it was kind of like a shock. And then I saw a couple of pairs of panties that I hadn't seen on you and it was like "SURPRISE"."

"You're so stupid."

I pushed him and went to sit on the couch.

"SO…"

"So what Troy?"

"Did you go panty shopping?"

I tried to hold back from laughing, but failed miserably. He just looked so much like a child waiting to hear that Santa had showed up and left the much awaited Christmas gift.

"No, I didn't. But then again, I hardly ever go shopping. Most of the clothes in my closet are from Sharpay's Clothing line, panties included."

"Remind me to thank her for starting that intimate line."

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Are you wearing a new pair now?"

"Yeah"

"Let me see."

"No"

I could see his eyes light up with mischief and I threw a pillow at him.

"Troy don't you dare."

"What?" he asked innocently

He started coming after me like a predator stalking his prey. I jumped up and started to run towards our newly shared bedroom. I was in great shape but he was a professional athlete and I knew there was no way in hell that I would out run him. But I tried.

As I was rounding the corner and reached out to grab the door knob of the bedroom door, his arms wrapped around me just like they did downstairs.

"Got you"

"No fair, you're a basketball player, you basically run for a living."

"Hey, you knew that before you tried to out run me. But I must admit, I thoroughly enjoyed the chase."

"Perv"

"Only for you love, only for you."

He started to place kisses up and down my neck.

"Troy…"

"That's right babe, say my name."

I felt his hands pulling the hem of my dress up and over my head. I looked at him, but his eyes were otherwise engaged, roaming over my lace covered body.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Loving the view, actually, and as much as I love these new creations by our eccentric friend, I'd love them even more on the floor."

I felt his fingers slide down the sides of my body and then hook into my lace panties, leaving hot wet kisses down the insides of my thighs. I kicked off my panties when I felt them hit my ankles. Troy nudged my legs further apart, and ran his fingers up and down my slit opening up my most intimate place to his gaze and touch. Just as I was about to ask him for more, beg him for more, he place his hands on each side of my hips and leaned in touching my clit with his tongue. Running my fingers through his hair I bucked my hips up to meet his tongue. With just his tongue he quickly pushed my body towards completion. He gripped my hips hard and the slight pain fused with pleasure and I came hard.

Standing up he pulled my closer to him and kissed me.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"And why is that?"

"You can't fuck me if you're wearing clothes."

"And is that what you want? You want for me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Say it"

"Fuck me"

"Louder"

"FUCK ME"

With one hard thrust he entered me. I was so lost in my need for him that I didn't notice that he had pulled down his basketball shorts and boxers while he was torturing me. As he thrust harder and faster I clung to him like he was my life source. I was so desperate for release. I needed the pleasure that only he could give me. I wanted it. I needed it NOW….

Screaming his name I came, but he wasn't done with me. He kept thrusting inside of me. He was pushing my body to its limits and I loved every minute of it. He reached in-between us rubbing my clit hard and exploded once again.

Reaching up he pulled the cups of my bra down and took my right nipple into his mouth still fucking me.

"No more, Troy."

"Once more, baby."

"I can't"

"You will! Come on Taylor let me feel that pretty little pussy clenching around me. Just one more baby girl, give me one more."

My back arched and I came one more time. This time he came with me. Holding me tightly we both slid to the floor in a heap of sweaty intertwine limbs.

"I love you Taylor"

"I love you too baby." I replied as I fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: I don't own anything! I thank ya'll for sticking with me. Please excuse any mistakes. And again Thanks!**_

_**OH I'm sorry it's sooooo short **_


	20. Chapter 18

**I have NO excuse what so ever… I just didn't have it in me to write…. ANYTHING! I couldn't think of one single thing for one single story…. BUT I'm back lol! I absolutely adore you all for sticking by me. I hope that you enjoy the post. I'm working on the other stories also and I think I have a new one shot! Again thank you thank you thank you! **

**I own NOTHING you recognize…**

2 Months Later:

TAYLOR:

I looked around my office happy to be back at work, even if I did have tons of paper work and files to transfer from our home office to my office at the stadium. A month after my little hospital visit, my over protective brood finally let me start to work, under the stipulation that it be from home. Thankfully my boys took great care of themselves during off season and I only had one injury to review and document seeing as though another doctor handled the initial treatment.

I had just put my hair into a messy bun and was sitting on the edge of my desk reviewing a file when a knock sounded at my office door.

"Come In"

Pushing my glasses up on my nose as I looked up, I smiled as my brown eyes caught the gorgeous blue ones of the man I loved so dearly.

"Well hello Mr. Bolton! How may I help you?"

"Hello to you too, Ms. McKessie, and to answer your question there are many things you can help me with but you can start by getting ready to pack up for the day."

Crossing my arms over my chest and raising one eyebrow I looked up at him fully preparing myself for a fight. There was no way he was cutting my first day back at work just to make me go home and get back in the damn bed.

"And why would I do such a thing, Troy."

"Because I'm your man and I asked you to?"

"That answer, my dear, is not going to fly. Try again, and try harder."

"Just go to the house. Sharpay is waiting for you there. I know how much you hated being stuck in the house with us not letting you work so I'm sending you and her out for some much needed girl time."

I jumped up and jumped on him, placing kisses all over his face.

"Thank you baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Taylor, now go." He slapped my ass gently and put me back on the ground.

I kissed him long and hard before grabbing my purse and running out. I was so excited! I was finally off what felt like house arrest.

.

..

…

Arriving at the house I found Sharpay sitting in our living room accessorizing the dress she'd already picked out for me.

After showering, dressing, and a bout of playful banter, we finally pulled out. We drove around twenty minutes before arriving at a really chic looking restaurant that I'd never been to. Sharpay told me to go on in while she parked. I really didn't want to but I did. When I got to the door I hear the sounds of Jon B's They Don't Know fading out and Jagged Edge's Promise starting to play in its place. I went in and my breath caught in my throat at the site before me. I was just looking around the place when I saw Troy walk around the corner.

If I wasn't so in awe of the place I would've jumped around his neck because he was looking all kinds of fine at the moment.

"I can see you like it."

"Babe, I love it!"

"Then it was worth bribing the owner to shut it down so that it would be ours for the night, well and staff."

"It was definitely worth it. Wait, this was supposed to be a girl's night, what are you doing here? What's taking Sharpay so long? "

"Shar is gone."

"She is…? She knew about this didn't she? She helped you set me up."

"YEP"

He walked over to me smiling that smile that I loved to see on a daily basis and then took me over to a table and pulled out my seat for me.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome"

He sat across from me and we just smiled at each other.

"So"

"So"

"Why did you do all of this."

"Because you deserve it, and I wanted to."

I felt my eyes watering as I smiled at him. I mouth "thank you" before taking another look around the gorgeous restaurant.

Just then a guy came out and filled our glasses up with water. I instantly picked up my water and drank out of it. At first my eyes stayed on Troy, but when another waiter came and sat down our plates I looked down out of pure curiosity. Completely expecting to look down and see food I couldn't hold in the gasp that escape at seeing an empty plate with the words "Marry Me" written in what looked to be chocolate sauce.

"TROY!?"

I looked across from me and he wasn't there. I then felt him put his hand on my leg and I finally realized that he had knelt down beside me.

I looked back from the plate to Troy who was looking up at me from his spot on the floor beside my chair.

He raised his hand to caress the side of my face before taking a deep breath and then catching my left hand.

"Oh man, Ok… Baby I love you with every fiber of my being and I honestly couldn't see my life without you in it. Seriously babe, all of the money, cars, and awards wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't have you by my side not only to cheer me on but to share it all with me. There is only one other person I would ever put before you and that's God."

I smiled at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Speaking of God, he gave me you and I will spend forever saying thank you. I know that you weren't looking for love when you moved here, and you probably didn't think accepting your job would lead both me and you to this day, but it has. Every time I look at you, I smile because you are everything I've ever wanted and to be able to hold you, love you, and to call you mine truly blows my mind. So if you'll allow me, I want to be you're everything. I want to be your husband. I'm making good on my promise baby… I believe in my heart that it's time to turn that promise ring into an engagement room. I know the plate has the words written on it, but I want you to hear the words from my mouth. Taylor, will you marry me?

I was shaking, crying, and most likely had make up running everywhere.

"Taylor, say something."

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

.

..

…

As the night went on, we danced, ate, talked, and just enjoyed being together. I was leaning in to give him a kiss when "A Song for Mama" started to sound from my cell. Knowing it was my mother calling I went to answer and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello"

"What are you doing young lady?"

"Having dinner with Troy"

Before either one of us could say anything Troy grabbed my phone away from me.

"She said yes Mama M, and thank you for giving me your blessing to ask her. Also thank you for helping me contact Mr. McKessie to ask him for his blessing as well."

I felt my eyes go wide when I heard this, but I didn't have a chance to express shock because all that could be heard was my mother screaming.

"That's all I wanted. Congratulations, and remember the word of the day is GRANDCHILDREN. BYE!"

She hung up and Troy and I stared at each other before laughing at her antics.

"That's your mom."

"You're Mother in Law."

"Touché'"

.

..

…

We managed to dance through one entire song before I just had to ask him…

"Why? Why would you ask for my dad's blessing?"

"Because when you look back on this time in our lives I don't won't you to have a single regret, maybe one day you and your father will be past this hurt. And maybe the fact that he actually gave me his blessing with no problem even though we both know he's not my biggest fan will help. I don't know. But I do remember hearing that it is every girls dream to have her father's blessing. So even if he don't walk you down the aisle, even if you decide not to invite him, or even if you invite him and put him on the back row at least you have this one small gesture of love from him."

I pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss

"You are absolutely amazing."

"You make me this way baby. It's all you."

I smiled and snuggled in closer to him content and happy with thoughts of becoming Mrs. Troy Bolton.

_**PS… Shout out for the extra sexy photos they've been posting of Zac! That kinda helped me get my TRAYLOR feels back and kicking! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi! So I know that it's been a LONG time since this story has been on your update notifications but here I am being a responsible writer and updating…. YAY! I'm kind of inspired right now and excited to knock some of these open stories out so I can start on a new little tidbit that I have forming inside of my head. I'm sorry for taking so long on this…..**_

_Taylor:_

_Two Weeks after the Proposal:_

I had just left a meeting with higher ups concerning my future with the Laker's organization. I was pleased that I would be staying on with the team for another two years with the option to opt out of my contract if Troy demanded to be or was traded, as long as I stayed until a replacement was trained and brought up to speed.

I had just walked into my office when the phone on my desk started to ring.

Sitting down I answered, "Taylor McKessie"

"Taylor? Baby girl, it's your dad. Can we talk?" 

Any other time I would've immediately hung up on him, but since learning that he'd given his blessing concerning my engagement to the love of my life I was a little more open to hearing what he had to say, even if I wasn't ready to exactly welcome him back into my life with open arms.

"Yeah dad, I have some time. What's going on?"

"Well, the other day while we were out, your mother told me that you had accepted Troy's proposal and I just wanted to call and say congratulations."

"Thanks," I whispered in response. "So you and mom… are the two of you back together or something?"

"I guess you could say that. She's allowing me to court and woo her the way that a proper lady should be. I know that my actions have made you a little weary of my motives especially concerning your mother, but I'm trying baby girl. I now know that my purpose in life, as it always has been, is to love and protect your mother. She's my heart and the love of my life, because of her and her love I have the greatest gift a man could ever have, and that's you as my baby girl. My engaged to be married, baby girl. Look, I've went over the few conversations that we've had since everything came out in the open and the one thing I don't remember saying to you is that I'm sorry. For as long as I can remember I've always been your super hero and then suddenly I'd messed up and everything was shot to hell. I see now that nothing is worth that. Nothing is worth not having your mother and you in my life. So here I am with it all on the line and nothing to lose, telling you that I'm sorry."

By now I was an emotional mess.

"Daddy…." I heard his breath hitch… It had been so long since I'd called him that.

"Yes, babygirl"

"This conversation doesn't fix everything. But it's a good start. I won't lie I am a bit skeptical of your motives but at the end of the day you're the man that chased away the monsters under my bed when I was little. You're the man that trailed two cars behind me when you finally let me ride to the mall with my friends just because you didn't trust Sharpay's driving skills. You're the man that recorded all of my dance recitals, and science fairs. You're my dad, and that alone is enough for me to at least meet you halfway in rebuilding our relationship. I want to at least try."

"That's all I ever wanted was for you to try. Even though I can admit that I didn't and don't deserve it."

"And all I wanted was for you to acknowledge my hurt, and not expect me to accept that you messed up our family and to let you go and let you in just because for all of my life you've been the one man that could do no wrong. I'm not that little kid anymore."

"No you're not. You're a woman, and the light in another's man eye."

As he said that, my office door opened and in walked the sudden subject of conversation. He quickly made his way around to me and kissed me lightly on the lips and forehead before sitting on the edge of my desk.

"He's a great man and I love him."

"Yeah he's okay."

"So, I have a question before I have to go. I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay, shoot."

"Not too long ago you stood in my home and told me that you thought I should be with Chad, why the change of heart?"

"Well first, he made it no secret that rather he got my blessing or not that he planned on asking you to marry on him. But I said yes because like you he brought up that I do prefer Chad, and that even though Chad was who I wanted for you, he was who was best for you. And believe it or not I only want the best for you. He makes you happy, right?"

"Extremely"

"Then for the first time in a long time, I've done right by you. I love you, bye baby girl."

"Bye daddy."

I hung up the phone with tears in my eyes. I looked up at Troy and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So I take it that your dad told you about our conversation."

"Yes he did. Thank you for making it plain that you're it for me. I belong with you, holding your hand, walking beside you, being your woman."

"That's good because I really have no plans of letting you go."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere."

I stood up and between his legs and kissed him. The depths to which my love went for this man grew with every single day that passed by. He was everything I ever wanted and needed and now that things were kind of on the mend with my dad, I could feel that small pieces of me that remained hidden and broken start to heal.

_***Hiding behind my hands: Soo…. Lol! Sorry it's kind of short and for my mistakes… Love me *I'm fragile at times* **_


End file.
